


Dearest Wishes (Almost) Granted

by LarielRomeniel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Leonard Snart (Almost) Lives!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/pseuds/LarielRomeniel
Summary: Double drabble inspired by the clip of Mick and the Fairy Godmother knocking over a bank in 4x08.





	Dearest Wishes (Almost) Granted

“Oh, fiddlesticks.”

After all these millennia, she should have known better than to rely on a teenaged girl. They were far too fickle.

Time to improvise, before these do-gooders sent her to hell. She held up her hands. “Wait, my dears, wait! Just think! I can make your wishes come true! Are you sure there’s nothing I can do for you?”

“Don’t listen!” warned one of the do-gooders.

But the weapon in her face wavered, its hotheaded owner looking uncertain. “I got one wish.”

She smiled. “Tell me about it, dearie.”

* * *

She couldn’t _quite_ grant his wish; she didn’t have the power to return the dead, after all. But she _could_ give him a reasonable facsimile. A simple glamor spell made her look like his long-lost friend, and an even simpler charm had him believing that _she_ was this Leonard Snart. (Mortals and their horrible names!) And so they were off.

Turning the others into puppets was just a bonus.

She should have tried this centuries ago, she reflected as she and Mick swaggered away from their latest robbery. He was happy as long as he got his bank heists and beer.

Criminals were _so_ much simpler than teenaged girls.


End file.
